


Sexy Back

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Shitty striptease, Trans Character, both SS alive, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tumblr Fo4 Song Prompt. M!SS/Danse fluff with poly mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Back

Danse set down his rifle at the doorway of the bedroom before streching his arms above his head and yawning. Shay was firther inside the bedroom, still putting the last small items into place. This house had been Shay, Hancock, and Danse's pet project' a place where they could all rest in Sanctuary without Shay being reminded of his old life.  
There was a fairly large black duffel bag in the corner of the room that caught Danse's attention, and he tugged at his undershirt, untucking it as he raised a brow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you open that bag. What's in it?" Shay looks up, blue eyes following Danse's gaze.

"That? Just some pre-war stuff. Flora and I had bags packed before the bombs went off with some essentials and toys to bring to the Vault. You can go through it if you like." Shay reaches back and gently yanks off the small rubberband holding his hair in a neat ponytail and the red hair flows down his shoulders. "There's some holotapes, books, and stuff."  
Danse nods, lifting the bag onto the chair next to it and pulling on the zipper, though he was occupied by the name on it. 

"Boston Bruins? Is that a baseball team?" Danse had thought the Red Soxs were the baseball team, maybe there were two?  
"Hockey actually, that's a big team though. I used to play on an unproffesional team before the war with a bunch of other dads."  
"What were you called?"  
"...Men With Wood."

Danse chuckled, shaking his head softly before peeking into the bag and pulling out the first item he saw. It was a holotape, and Danse tapped a short nail on it before turning and pressing his chest against Shay's back, he rested his chin in Shay's head as he reached his arms around him to hold out the tape. Shay got the idea and popped open the holotape slot on his Pipboy to let Danse slip the tape in.

The ex-Paladin pressed the case closed and wrapped his arms around Shay's waist, letting his fingerslips slip slightly under Shay's blue shirt. Shay fiddled with the Pipboy, flipping over to the radio and pausing when he saw the name.

"Oh my god-- I'm not playing this."  
"Why?" Danse tried to take a peek at the name of the tape but Shay dropped his arm to hide the screen. "I'm sorry, is this tape personal?"  
"No, it's just music. But it's the worst song!" Giggling filled the room, Shay resting a hand on Danse's forearm as he tried to calm his pink cheeks. "You know what Butcher Pete song? It's so catchy but so bad? Embaressing even?"

"The worse you try to make it sound the more I'd like to hear it." Danse tightened his arms around Shay's middle, liifting him easily before Danse walked them over to the bed (specially made to keep Danse's huge frame from falling out of it). Danse sits down with his back against the wall, dragging Shay with him until he lay between his legs. Shay waites for Danse to get comfortable before settling in himself, pushing off Danse's thighs to press as closely to his chest as he could.  
Shay tries to play coy, running a finger along Danse's thigh to play with his leg hair. "Your sure? This song is pretty bad, it's actually from around 2000-ish, I think? They had no taste back then."

"If you were going to bring it to the Vault you must at least like it?"  
Shay sighs, grimacing. "Yeah, but I'm not happy about it." He holds up his Pipboy and selects the song before clicking play and a heavy beat fills the room. Shay adjusts the volume to make sure Hancock can't hear it from the living room.

Shay can barely keep himself quiet as he stifles small laughs, and Danse runs his hand over Shay's hard stomach as he listens. The beat is odd, but not bad, it even reminds him of--

I'm bringin' sexy back  
YUUP--  
Them other boys don't know how to act.  
YUUP--

Shay can't stop himself, he snorts and looks up at Danse who looks sincerely confused. The music keeps playing and he looks less no less confused. Shay bites his lip before softly singing along and grabbing Danse's knees to pull himself up. Danse's hands skid across his sides before Shay turns and peeks to the open door.

Well, if Hancock came in it'd just be a party rather than a date. Shay latches his Pipboy from his arm and places it down, getting up on his knees before swivelling his hips. It was pure fun, the absurdity of the situation kept Shay from getting too caught up in his nerves.

"'Cause you're burnin' up I got to get it fast." Shay sings along, lifting the bottom of his shirts to show off his flat stomach and a little line of hair down his stomach. Danse's cheeks flare up but he hooks his fingers in the front of Shay's belt loops to pull him forward. Shay slips off his shirt and tosses it in Danse's face, laughing as Danse tosses it aside. Shay pulls his hair over his shoulder, and crawls forward. 

Danse's thighs reflexively press against Shay's hips and the Knight pulls at the hem of Danse's shirt, slipping it up over his head and kissing Danse before he could recognize Shay was entirely out of sexy moves and full of nerves.

The song ended at some point, they weren't really paying attention anymore, and they didn't move to restart it. Shay's arms were around Danse's neck and Danse was running one of his fingers of Shay's chest scars in a way that make him shake.

A raspy voice from the door. "I'm feeling a little left out." The two on the bed jumped, Danse looking up to stare at Hancock like a deer in headlights as Shay recovered and kissed at Danse's jaw.

"Well then, join us."


End file.
